Stories of Elmore
by GH08T
Summary: The adventures of the Wattersons in Elmore
1. Episode 1 The Relationship

Gumball was 16 year old blue cat that wears a black hoodie with black pants and as usual no shoesGumball was in love with Penny Fitsherald for almost his entire childhood. But 2 years ago he broke up with her. Gumball was playing Compy's castle (I don't own it and It's from adventure time and I don't own it) with his fish brother Darwin. Someone was knocking on the door. When Gumball's dad Richard opened the door and saw Carrie Booregard (Gumball's ghost classmate) he screamed GHOST GHOST UWAAAAAAAAAH! Then ran upstairs setting traps. Gumball went to Carrie. Heyyyy Gumball do you wanttogotothemovieswithme Carrie said quickly. Gumball nodded then to his astonishment Carrie kissed him. When she left and Gumball fell on the floor completely knocked out. When Gumball woke up he was putting on his hoodie shirt with black pants and black sneakers. He went outside then went inside his car and drove all the way to Carrie's house. When Carrie went out of her house she mas wearing a black jacket wrapped around her waist and a black shirt and a chain on the side. When Carrie went into the car she was very happy to see Gumball. When Gumball And Carrie arrived at the movies Gumball let Carrie pick the movie. I think I'll pick the movie Nightmare on elmore street 3 Carrie said. When they went to the consession stand they saw Larry needleheimer selling the Tickets. When they got the tickets they went inside the Theater. When the movie ended Carrie noticed Gumball fur was stiff and he was frozen with fear. She shook Gumball but she noticed that was the perfect chance for a kiss. When Carrie went closer to Gumball she noticed Gumball was the one who kissed her. When Carrie broke the Kiss Gumball saw his friend Kally shadows (If you want to know who she is read my story "The Memory"). Hey Gumball so you finally got a girlfriend. I almost thought you'd never make it Katty said. When Carrie and Gumball heard this they both started to blush a bit. After that they went to the park where they were apparently walking around in circles. When Gumball went to Carrie's house Carrie's mom Mirabelle was smiling at both Gumball and Carrie because they were holding hands. Hey Gumball can You- Carrie asked but she was inturrupted by Gumball answering her question. You can use my body Carrie Gumball answered. Carrie said um Gumball my question was about joining us for dinner and remember ghost puberty lets me eat Carrie said. Gumball scratched the back of his head and felt a bit embarassed. Carrie laughed a bit and kissed Gumball on the cheek and they went to the dining room to eat. They were all eating dinner Carrie's dad Illusious was asking Gumball and Carrie on what they did earlier. Serena and Zero were not on the table because they Were too busy with something upstairs. They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Selena went downstairs mom dad they're back Selena said. Who's back Gumball asked. The two amateur ghost hunters who are apparently trying to prove our house is haunted Carrie said with an annoyed expression. I think I have an Idea Gumball said.

~Outside~

Hey Zach is it rolling the girl asked. Yep It's rolling Leah. When they opened the door they saw Gumball wearing a robe and his fur was dyed black. Who are you people and why do you keep on going to my house Gumball said. Oh, so this place is not haunted Leah asked. Of coarse not you jerks Gumball said. Sorry for bothering you sir Zach said. If you two come back here again I will call the cops on you Gumball said then went back inside the house. When the 2 amateurs left everyone was celebrating. Then Carrie kissed Gumball and he kissed back. When mirabelle and Illusious saw this they just smiled. When Gumball left

In the Booregard household

Um Carrie do you love Gumball Mirabelle asked. Yes mom,I loved him ever since I met him Carrie said. Invite him over tomorrow or let him ask you out on a date with him Mirabelle said. Actually we just went on a date earlier Carrie said. Then I can tell you this you'll be a great couple someday mirabelle said.

In the watterson household

Gumball parked his car then snuck in through a window. He tiptoed towards the stais until someone appeared from the shadows. Gumball Tristopher Watterson where were you? It's midnight and more importantly do you have a good explanation for this Nicole said. I better tell the truth well sorta Gumball thought. I...was...onadatewithCarrieBooregardandIhelpedherfamilythen...I...Got...a kiss from Carrie Gumball said stop mumbling and give me an explanation Nicole said. Then Gumball told his mom his explanation. My son is Growing up Nicole said happily then she hugged Gumball. Mom remember you promised not to do that again Gumball said. Oh,alright and Gumball you better get some sleep because I'm pretty sure that you and Carrie will have another date tomorrow for sure Nicole said. Gumball nodded and said goodnight to his mom and went upstairs.

4 years later

Gumball got back from the jewelry store holding a ring. Today's the day Gumball said. Gumball noticed Carrie's house was covered in a field Gumball tried to get in. Gumball summoned Varric then He cut through the field. When Gumball went inside the house he saw a virus creature going to the Booregards. Gumball sliced the creature in half and bought them outside but noticed Carrie is not there. After fighting multiple virus creatures he saw the same virus he stepped on when he was a kid. Hello Watterson prepare your weapon the virus said. Gumball pulled out Varric while the virus used a mace,a sword,a shield, and a spear. Gumball then slashed the creature but the creature used a mace on Gumball's stomach causing him to spit out blood. The the virus used his shield to push Gumball through 5 walls. Any last words Gumball? the Virus asked. Yeah... Burn Gumball said. Then Varric burned the virus on his face therefor blinding him for a short period of time. Then Gumball cut off two of the arms of the creature then stabbed him in the head causing it to explode. When it exploded Gumball saw Carrie on the floor unconsious. Then Gumball picked up Carrie and brought her to his house

5 hours later in the Watterson household

When The Booregard family and the watterson family were inside the same room. When Carrie woke up she noticed Gumball looked very bruised and was next to her. What happened ? Carrie asked. The virus I killed when I was 12 returned. I'm sorry for putting you in danger Carrie. I promise it won't happen again and yet I have good news Gumball said. Carrie then stood up then Gumball knelt on one knee holding a ring. Carrie was very happy when she saw it. Carrie Booregard will you marry me Gumball asked. I do Carrie answered then they both kissed each other. In the end Gumball and Carrie got married and had 15 children with a girl from an abusive father ( Sally a black cat thats Carbon's Girlfriend) and two people from the past (Kally and Maggie Shadows) so after all the regular and weird problems they were still your average Watterson family and Obiously Gumball and Carrie became a great couple. And that's all there is too it so now I say:Fairfarren &

THE END

Credits

Story by: GH08T

Zero,Selena,Zach,and Leah by:GH08T

Carrie,Gumball,Nicole,Richard,Darwin,and the virus by:Ben Bocquelet

Mirabelle and Illusious by: wani-ramirez/ pumkinlol

Kally Shadows by: zanykat0

Design of Gumball by: wani-ramirez

Design of Carrie by: pumkinlol

Dear readers

Hi readers my name is The GH08T This was my first story please comment on this and If you hate it I understand I've just started. You can also make requests and auggestions and if your wandering what story this is. It is an improved summary of things change(pt.1&2),Gumball's new feelings and my style of writing stories. This is it for now. Also prepare for chapter 2 ( a love story between my OC's. And now Fairfarren my dear readers

-GH08T-


	2. Episode 2 the Kindred spirits

~Norman's POV~

I've been having feelings for her ever since she enrolled. It was a different feeling other than depression and sadness in my life but hey that's life right. I am the guy in school who lost his parents in a car accident but adopted by the shadowthournes. My name Is Norman shadowthourne I'm a black cat with black eyes and I wear a usual white t- shirt with black outlines on the sleaves that has an number eight with crossbones. I also wear black jeans and white rubbershoes.

~Magee's POV~

I just can't stop looking at him it was a type of pull that I just can't stop. My name is Magee Shadows and he is Norman Stringer. We are actually best friends and actually when I go near him I get nervous for absolutely no reason. Class was already over so I tried going for it but I usually just bale out. Hey Magee someone said. When I turned around it was Norman. So Magee do you want to go to the park later Norman asked. Okay,sure cause I don't have anything better to do so yeah I answered. When Norman walked away I then jumped in happiness celebrating a bit too much.

~Magee's POV~

It was fun at the Park we shared laughs told stories and litterally climbed up a tree. I leaned on his shoulders while we were just on the tree. Hey Magee Norman said. Yes I said I've been wanting to ask you that specific question ever since you enrolled here Norman said. I blushed a bit and said I would say it was love at first sight. Then we kissed but then he broke the kiss. Then we listened to a song on my Ipod.

21- Guns by Green day

~song starts~

Do you know what's worth fighting for

When it's not worth dying for

Does it take your breath away

And you feel yourself suffocating

Does the pain weigh out the pride

And you look for a place to hide

Did someone break your heart inside

You're in ruins

One, 21 guns

Lay down your arms, give up the fight

One, 21 guns

Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

When you're at the end of the road

And you lost all sense of control

And your thoughts have taken their toll

When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul

Your faith walks on broken glass

And the hangover doesn't pass

Nothing's ever built to last

You're in ruins

One, 21 guns

Lay down your arms, give up the fight

One, 21 guns

Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

Did you try to live on your own

When you burned down the house and home?

Did you stand too close to the fire

Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?

When it's time to live and let die

And you can't get another try

Something inside this heart has died

You're in ruins

One, 21 guns

Lay down your arms, give up the fight

One, 21 guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

One, 21 guns

Lay down your arms.. give up the fight

One, 21 guns

Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

~song ends~

So at the end of the day we said our goodbyes and went home. I got inside the house (Watterson estate) to still find some of Gumball's kids eating dinner,talking about something,and watching TV. So Magee how was your day Carrie asked. It was great I got to hang out with Norman Shadowthourne I said in complete happiness. Then Amy Shadowthourne noticed she was talking about her adopted nephew. You hanged out with my nephew she asked in astonishment. Why it's not bad is it? Magee answered. Oh no it's fine but Norman isn't the type of person that would socialize with people. Oh okay but- I said but then all of the Female Watterson kids started going around me and asking question about Norman.

~Author's POV~

Magee and Norman have started dating for years but then this one faithful day tore them apart.

Hey Magee do you want to head to the Park Norman said. But Magee Ignored him and past him. Norman knew there was a problem. Magee what's wrong? Norman asked. Then she said nothing. Magee I know there's a problem and you could tell me Norman said. I told you there's no problem now leave me alone She said angrily then walked away. Then it started to rain and a tear ran down Norman's eye.

3 Years had passed by and Magee and Norman broke up due to that day. After that day Norman was deciding to kill himself and made his mind up today. So Norman went to the park but to his astonishment he saw Magee sitting on a bench. Norman then went to Magee and talked to her.

~Norman's POV~

I ran towards Magee and I tried to talk to her but she was crying on when I came to her. I could hear while I was just behind her she was. Saying Norman where are you? Please come back. I know I've said things before but please forgive me she said in sorrow and regret. I forgive you Magee I said. Norman she said in happiness then she hugged me and then we kissed. She told me her mother died due to a disease. I finally understood on why she left me before. We then started dating again and I finally had the courage to propose and she said yes. Years later we had a daughter named Annie and a son named Malcom and I can't say it is a happy ever after but hey that's life right.

~Author's POV~

Then Norman stopped typing and saved the document and went out of the room to go to his wife and kids.

THE END

Credits:

Story by: GH08T

Norman by: GH08T

Magee by: zanykat0

Amy by: BlackAcez

Carrie by: Ben bocquelet

Song by: Green day

Dear Readers

This is chapter two of my story the relationship. Now it doesn't look like much but please comment on this story. And now I'm gonna rest cause this took me two days to write so Fairfarren my dear readers.

~GH08T~


	3. Episode 3 The memory 1

Gumball was running from a brown and blue figure. When he turned around it wasn't there. Then something hit him. He he he you thought you could get away from me huh Gumball Tristopher Watterson. The dark figure said. The person had brown fur with blue stripes ,yellow eyes, and a torn white shirt with a blue hancerchief on her neck. Tag your it Gummypuss she said Gumball started laughing yet annoyed cause he lost in tag and hated bieng called '' GUMMYPUSS". Nicole arrived at the playground and called Gumball then Gumball went to his mom. Bye Kally Gumball said. Bye Gumball. Then Gumball went into the car and drove off.

Flashback ends

Gumball notices somebody ringing the doorbell of his house. I wonder who could that be Carrie wondered. Gumball opened the door to find a cat that had white fur with black stripes ,yellow eyes ,a furry tail ,and black shirt with dark jeans and grey rubbershoes. Long time no see Gumball she said. Uh do I know you Gumball asks. Oh no you don't know me but you know my mom. The names Magee by the way Magee said. Then Gumball hears someone calling Magee then realizes that it was Kally his old childhood friend. There you are Magee, don't run off like that you got me worried Kally said. But mom look Magee said. When she looked it was Gumball. Long time no see Kally Nora Shadows Gumball says. Hi Gumball it's been a while. Then Carrie and his 16 children and Sally went to Gumball and saw Kally and Magee. Dad who's that Dynamo and Gumdrop asked. But when Magee saw Gumdrop she fell in love with him. Oh sorry I forgot to introduce you to the family Gumball says scratching the back of his head. This is Kally an old childhood friend of mine and her daughter Magee Gumball introduces. Hi Gumdrop said. Magee blushed and said Hi. And Gumball may we stay here because I resently got divorced and my husband kicked me out Kally asked. Sure Marmalade and Gelatine said in unison. Great,Magee do you want to meet Gumball's kids Kally asks. Then Magee nodded. Hi im Gumdrop the awesome one Gumdrop said trying to look cool & Impressive. Then Magee blushed Actually he is the powerless one Carine whispered. When Magee heard this she laughed a bit. Caaaarine Gumdrop complained. Now I'll just introduce you to everyone (actual order) this is Stormy,Me Carine,Marissa,Skye,Devin,Carbon,Dynamo Mortimer,Sam,Linus,Marmalde,Gelatine,Gumdrop,Scrapper,And Kat Carine said introducing the family to Magee. So this must be your wife Carrie Kally said. Yes she is my beautiful ghost wife, Carrie remember Gumball said. Oh, so she's the girl you hung out with in the theater Kally said. It's nice to finally meet you again Kally said. This is going to be Kinky Marmalade and Gelatine said in Unison.

After that blast fron the past the Shadow family was living in the 3rd guest room down stairs in the Watterson household

THE END

Story by

GH08T

Tawog characters( Carrie and Gumball) by

Ben Bocquelet

Children of the wattersons by

Wani-Ramirez

Kally and Magee by

Zanykat0

Last name and full name of Kally and Magee by

GH08T


	4. Episode 4 The Memory 2

Days have been going well with the oddly large watterson family home. Gumball was sitting on the table drinking his coffee,Kally and Carrie were talking to each other about Kally gettingba job at the hospital on where Carrie works,and the kids are doing random stuff and a bit of property damage. Magee went back inside and she was incredibly messy. Kally then stopped talking and told Magee to clean Herself. When she finished she went to Gumball and asked how did you and mom meet Magee asked. When Gumball and Kally heard it Gumball looked towards Kally then looked back to see all of his kids wanting to know the story. Well it all started

A few years ago before Carrie and I started dating in fact long before I was in love with Penny.

Gumball's POV

~flashback~

When I was eight I had been living a good life despite the fact my mom was incredibly stressful and my dad was too lazy to get out of the couch. I was planning to use the shortcut Darwin told me about through the alley way. I was walking down there and then suddenly a brown cat with blue stripes,torn up clothes and a blue hankechief hanging on her neck attacked me. Who are you and what are you doing on my turf she asked. I'm Gumball and I was using this place as a shortcut so please don't hurt me Gumball answered nervously. Oh,sorry but my name is Kally nice to meet you she said. We shook hands but I flinched because of something pointed touching my arm. Oops,forgot to place that back in she said then retracted her claws. Those days I would use that place as a shortcut and she'd teach me things such as on how I could retract my claws. I actually had a crush on her but we just became friends instead.

The next day

I invited her to my place and it wasn't a close call for Darwin when she met him. In fact When I let her in And she saw Darwin she actually chased him cause she was hungry. That day was the day my first chase actually began. Gumball help me Darwin said while he was running. Don't worry buddy I'm coming Gumball said while running after Kally. I took the shortcut Kally showed to me before by jumbing over the fence which had a backyard full of trampolines. I jumped on the biggest one and went sky high. I was planning to land on top of either Kally or Darwin. Instead I landed flat on the ground luckily I was able to stop Kally from eating Darwin.

Two years later

I went to play tag with Kally but at the end of the day I was picked up by my mom and moved to elmore and met Penny but I never saw Kally till today.

~flashback ends~

Author's POV

And that's how I met Kally now isn't that right Gumball asked sarcastically. Yes that's the whole story gummypuss Kally answered. When his kids heard that word they all bursted into laughter until they're door opened. It was Darwin and he said Hey Gumball so I came to pick up Charco- Darwin said and saw Kally and hid himself behind the couch in fear. Oh come on Darwin your still afraid of Kally Gumball asked. Darwin nodded and Kally apologized for before and Darwin was able to pick up Charcoal and went out of there. This is going to be along day Kally said.

THE END

CREDITS:

Story by: GH08T

Carrie,Gumball,Darwin,Nicole,and Richard by: Ben Bocquelet

Kally and Magee by: zanykat0

Gumball's kids by: wani- ramirez and others


	5. Episode 5 The party

Magee's POV

I Woke up on the floor of a random house. I also noticed that Norman and everyone else was unconsious. I walked around and found a big turntable and a pair of headphones. Almost everyone in elmore high was knocked out on the floor. I was starting to remember some flashing lights and dancing to different types of music. I went looking for the only person I knew that had a good memory which was Skye. She was inside the chimney asleep. I pulled her out and shook her but she wouldn't wake up so I slapped her multiple times until she woke up. When she woke up she accidentally punched me. Oh man, what happened last night she said while scratching the back of her head. That's what I was planning to ask you I said to Skye. But apparently Skye doesn't know about what happend last night. Until I saw the house which was covered in toilet paper and eggs which made me remember something. I remember talking to Norman,drinkin too much soda, Carbon accidentally burning the house that was right beside us and then It stopped. I remembered that Carbon was still awake. I went to Carbon and I saw him running in circles In the backyard. I tried to stop him but he was running too fast because he was still on a sugar rush. Then when he stopped he instantly fell asleep. I walked around to find cars crashed and house destroyed. Wow I said but then I remembered something. I was drawing a mustache on Marmalde while she was sleeping, launching fireworks for no reason,and a dance off and It stopped again. I then went to Marmalade but she was still asleep. I shook her but she wouldn't wake up so I slapped her multiple times until she woke up. I realized that she was in a colma so I walked around to find some answers. Then I remembered frying scrambled eggs on Lancer's circuits. But Reached home to find the cops arresting Norman and Gumdrop. Officer what happened here and why are you arresting my friends I asked. And Norman answered my question.

*Flashback*

Norman's POV

Well we went to this Party that Gumdrop made. So we had fun until we fell asleep or got sugar high. Apparently the Dj named 8-siim was playing different types of music from house to dubstep. We were arrested for delinquent driving,trespassing,and property damage. And that's all I could remember.

*Flasback ends*

Right now I'm apparently trying to tell the cop it was the dj who caused this. Save it for the judge kid the cop said.

Magee's POV

After the cop said that I started to Hear music and marching. Then we saw everyone who was knocked out being mind controlled by the dj. The dj was a back cat that wore a white shirt with black stripes on the end on the shirt and black pants. I noticed his turn table said

8-SIIM. I started to mix up the letters and I realized he was working for the simi-8. Nice party last night but the real fun begins he said while playing the track which made everyone run towards us. I tried to dodge a few kicks and punches until I reached the dj I was about to attack until I ran into nothing and I realized he had some sort of a forcefield. I was losing hope until Carrie came out of the ground and punched the dj which knocked him out. Then she paused the track. When he wole up he tried to make a run for it until the cop used his taser gun on him.

A few minutes later

We went back homw and went straight to bed and the officer congradulated everyone for catching that criminal. When the cop left I fell aleep and hit the floor

THE END

CREDITS:

Written by: GH08T

Magee by: ZANYKAT0

8-siim by: GH08T (OC)

Gumdrop: BLACKACEZ

Marmalade: BLACKACEZ

Skye : BLACKACEZ

Carbon: BLACKACEZ

Officer by: BEN BOCQUELET

Carrie by: BEN BOCQUELET

Hey guys now I know it's a little short and I really hope you like it. Now guys you can comment on my story and if you like it I would want thank you for your support so wish me luck till the next story and fairfarren for now.


	6. Chapter 6 the spirit

Flashback

My name is neil and I'm a ghost born with the power to control tecnology well I never actually knew my birth parents nor did I even care in the orphanage there were a lot of kids most adopted but no one ever did adopt me.

9 years later

9 years had past and still no one adopted me and as what they say I'm a ghost in the crowd literally. Then this day came on where kids in the school nearby started bullying me for no reason. I had no one to guide me and no friends at all until the day came on where I took my stand. I then gotten all of the air conditioners,freezers,and electric fans and turned it into a giant freeze ray ending multiple lives. Thats why the antartic and the arctic are forever frozen. I wandered in different countries until I reached the household owned by the watterson family

2 years later

I lived in that house in secret for two years and I started grabbing food from their fridge. They usually blame it on a kid named Gumdrop until the night the secret was out. I went out of the attic and reached the bottomfloor where the refridgerator was I was planning to grab that meatloaf in the kitchen. Until I was spotted by Mr. Watterson heading down he for some milk.

Flashback ends

And obviously I had to tell and we all wound up here I said. See mom I told you I wasn't the one who stole the food Gumdrop said. And I'm sorry for grounding you a lot even though Carine enjoyed it Carrie said. So can younlet me go I said pointing at the chair I was sitting on which trapped me in some enchantment I asked. Okay but be sure you don't steal food again or well we'll get there once it happens.

Now here I am in an adopted family of the Wattersons and now in a new school Elmore high. But it all began again when a few kids at my school and even the ape teacher named miss simian. I had a few friends to keep me calm so it was alright till now.

Next day

I was bullied again by many people until I snapped. I was losing my mind and went insane by combining the machines in the area into a mech with a doomsday device on board. I was about to set the bomb until I was hit with an injection from Carrie which knocked me out.

When I was back at the Watterson household I was lying down on the couch and saw the news report about my attack. They all forgave me for what I've dome cause most of them said This is just the usual. Life just can't get better

THE END

Monster by Imagine Dragons

Ever since I could remember

Everything inside of me

Just wanted to fit in (Oh oh oh oh)

I was never one for pretenders

Everything I tried to be

Just wouldn't settle in (Oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me

A monster, a monster

I've turned into a monster

A monster, a monster

And it keeps getting stronger

Can I clear my conscience,

If I'm different from the rest

Do I have to run and hide? (Oh oh oh oh)

I never said that I want this

This burden came to me

And it's made it's home inside (Oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me

A monster, a monster

I've turned into a monster

A monster, a monster

And it keeps getting stronger

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me

A monster, a monster

I've turned into a monster

A monster, a monster

And it keeps getting stronger

Credits:

Song: Monster-Imagine dragons

Neil by: GH08T

Carrie and Gumball by: Ben Bocqelet

Mojo simian by: Blackacez

Bullies by: GH08T

Watterson kids by; Wani-Ramirez

Dear readers

This story was directed tonall you bullies out there so you'll never know that the one you've bullied would turn out like the story so please stop bullying people and thats all so Fairfarren my friends.

Signed by GH08T


	7. Episode 7 the project

Neil's POV

Well today was the science fair of Elmore high. Everyone already has a project and I haven't got a clue on what I'm gonna do so I'll just cheat by using my powers to manipulate matter and electricity. Until I saw a Black and orange robot wearing a top hat."wow sweet project so who made this robot" I said questioning the robot. Then it turned it's head towards me"I'm not the project you moron" the robot said. "Oh, sorry man" I said."It's okay" the robot said." I'm Lancer by the way" the robot said. "Neil, so what's your project?" I asked. "A time machine but I don't have the right components" Lancer said."I could get you what you need just tell me the details" I said. "I just need an unused car battery" Lancer said. Then I transformed a piece of the ground into a car battery. "Woah, how did you do that?" Lancer asked. I have the power to control matter and technology. "Okay now help me hook this up the machine" Lancer said.

A few minutes later

"Okay now prepare to be amazed" Lancer said. Then a purple colored portal opened. But then it sucked me into sometime in the past.

In Neil's area.

"Oh,where am I" I asked myself."come in Neil come in" Lancer said through an earpiece. "I hear you,um when am I" I asked. Your in the year 2012. The time on when Gumball was still 12. I saw Elmore high didn't change that much exept the fact it looked a bit new. Then I saw Gumball love struck on a peanut deer thing named Penny."Hey Lancer how come Gumball is making goo-goo eyes on Penny? isn't he in love with Carrie?" I asked." he was actually in love with Penny till he fell in love with Carrie. And does that answer you question?" Lancer said. "Yep, so what should I do?" I asked." look for Anais and my brother Bobert" Lancer said. Then I found Bobert doing some games with Gumball but then accidentally punched Gumball through a wall and Darwin followed. " Hey Bobert I was looking for you" I said. But then turned around with armed weapons. "Species: ghost powers: matter and technology manipulation time period origin: 1952 not hostile" Bobert said then he hid all his weapons. "How did you know my date of birth. Um nevermind but I need your help to get me back to the year 2021" I said. "Prototype 5 of time Portal is found inside the basement of the Watterson household made by Anais Watterson". "Wow Anais is smarter then I thought. Okay see ya" I said then formed into white cubes which transported me to Gumball's old house. I saw a blue cat lady which was too busy cleaning the house. "Then I saw a "BIG" pink rabbit watching TV and I figured that was Richard while the other was Nicole. Um excuse me sir do you know where the entrance of your basement is?" I asked. "Sure go outside then look for a door on the ground" Richard said. Thanks I said then phased through the wall. "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH GHOST GHOST" Richard screamed. Then went upstairs to gather some traps. "Oh not this again" Nicole said while rubbing her eyebrows. "There it is" I said then turned on the time machine which transported me to the present.

In the present

I was back in the science fair with Lancer. "so how did it go?" Lancer asked. I was about to say something until a dart hit me on the neck which knocked me out. "Yes it works"Gumdrop said while holding a tranquilizer gun with a special dart which knocks out ghosts." Oh well" Lancer said.

THE END

Credits:

Story by: GH08T

Neil by: GH08T

Lancer by: pumkinlol

Gumdrop by: Wani Ramirez

Every other character which I didn't mention by: Ben Bocquelet


	8. Chapter 8 the future

Neil's POV

Well what I have to say is that love is not a feeling it's an instinct. For all you know you just might be in love but your truly not. I actually promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love again. But ordinarily love is all around and me,well I'm just here sitting on the sidelines waiting for absolutely nothing while everyone gets hit by an arrow of love as what they say but I don't believe it. Everyone I knew lived somewhere That I didn't know where or just strolling in their so called "Paradise". For me love is not truly meant to be but at least I still live. Well technically that's not the point. My point is that when you feel love It's either true or false and I'm unrepairable and I'm preety sure you understand right? HEY READER WAKE UP ! *knocks on the screen* This is where my untrue (to me) love story.

Well it all started long ago but I don't really know how long exactly. But here's what I can remember.

It all started when I was about eighteen and I'm not gonna lie but I was paid mercenary I had a partner Alison but were just partner's nothing else. Then the this day came.

We were gonna kill some guy named well I actually can't remember. Anyway as usual I got my weapon's and was able to kill him but his bodyguards were after me and Alison. Next thing I know is that we escaped bla bla bla. We kissed bla bla and that's all I could remember from that point. Three years later I was about to ask her about marrying me and I know It was really expected of me but hey there is alway's something that's usual and in those years I obviously quit my old job and settled with a job on Elmore tube about me reacting to videos I see on the net. Frankly I made decent money and...HEY READER WAKE UP I'm now thinking your reading this just to make you go to sleep right away at night so yeah I'll just fast forward it a little. Skipping,skipping bla and here we go. Well we got married but there came a night on where we agued about something that I could not remember. Until we reached death threats so the next thing you know it I tied her to a bed and set the house on fire and threw a stick of dynamite (I can tell your saying that I overdid it but yeah I overdid it) until then I lived in very different lives because of me learning how to look like someone else until the day came on where I saw a mozelium that had an open space so I just stayed there until something happened.

And now that's the end of it so I'm never going to a better place nor am I ever going anywhere so I wish to those who are having a rough time in life. Enjoy life don't waste it like me and hey don't be sad by the fact you never fell in love you'll never know when life surprises you with something good so goodbye and good luck.

THE END

Story by: GH08T

The only two characters that were in this story made by: GH08T

Hey guys GH08T here now I know this story looks effortless I get it but hey I'm a busy guy but for once listen to what my character has to say you'll never know when it might come in handy so now fairfarren till next time


	9. Episode 9 the vacation

This was at their summer vacation and Carrie was suggesting that they should go to her Parent's beach house and Gumball,Carrie,Kally,and Neil agreed to that idea. "Okay everyone pack up your things"Gumball said. Devin placed his things in the van and soon everyone followed.

1 hour later

Carine,Skye,Marissa,and stormy were asleep. While Marmalade,Gelatine,Samantha,Katalina,Scrapper,and Gumdrop were playing Go-fish in the back while everyone else is playing video games,songs,or just looking out the window. "Go-fish I win again"Scrapper said."Come on" Gumdrop said. "How do you do it" Samantha said angrily. "Actually he's using that orb of his to look at everyone's cards" Magee said. "What, I don't see anything behind me" Katalina said. "That's because I got them when the game was over" Neil said. "Scrapper" Everyone said angrily.

When they arrived

Everyone was surprised to see a big mansion intead of a regular old beach house. "Hey Gumball how were you able to afford this place" Neil asked. "Well actually it's Mirabelle's mansion" Gumball answered. "How did she afford this" Neil asked. "Well if you think about it my mom owns the Famous restaurant in Elmore named Ghostly diner" Carrie answered." Oh"Neil said. It was a really big mansion and it had so many rooms. "Now first we have to figure out which bedroom goes to which. Girls bedroom is on the left and boys on the right. While me and Gumball take the room in the middle and don't stay up too la-" Carrie said until they all went into the different rooms. Neil apparently went into the boy's bedroom to do somethings on his laptop. "Hey guys you ready" Neil said through the microphone on the speaker. "Yep"they all said. "Now let's do this" Neil said then started playing. It was a very good day for the Wattersons but something that you might expect will happen.

Night time 1:24 pm

Neil had woken up just for a midnight snack so he phased through the ground and got to the kitchen. He saw Magee down there in her nightgown looking for some milk until she accidentally hit Neil with her tail. "Oops,sorry" Magee said. "I'm just gonna eat some left over spagetti"Neil said. When Neil was about to eat they heard a noise of broken glass. When they checked it out they saw a fingerprint guy was robbing the place. So they went upstairs to Gumball and Carries room."Gumball wake up wake up" Neil said while shaking Gumball Carrie was the one who woke up. "What is it and this better be important"said Carrie while yawning. There's a robber in the house. What! Gumball said after he suddenly woke up. Gumball then grabbed a rusty baseball bat out of the closet full of things Gumball,Darwin,and Carrie had. "You still kept that bat" Carrie asked. Ofcourse It's lucky. Gumball went down stairs then he saw the burgular was there. He was about to hit the burgular until another one hit Gumball which made him fall into the ground. Then the he pulled out a knife to try and stab Gumball but he missed and Gumball grabbed the bat and knocked them both out. "Hey Neil do you think you can create some rope" Gumball asked.

Next morning

"Well he was taken to custody so at least we could enjoy our vacation" Gumball said. Then everyone went around the house to check out the other rooms

THE END

CREDITS:

Neil by: GH08T

Kally & Magee by: zanykat0

The kids by: wani-ramirez

Gumball & Carrie by: Ben Bocquelet


	10. Episode 10 The game

Magee's POV

It was a normal saturday morning and everyone was apparently minding they're own business and Neil was sick in bed so technically there was nothing to do. Until Dynamo and I showed Gumdrop and Samantha a old videogame disk.

When they placed the disk in the console

"Got your controllers" Magee said. They all nodded and they all started to play but were suddenly brought into the game itself."Guys I made breakfast?" Gumball said while wondering on where they went."Where did they go? Carrie where are the kids ?"Gumball asked. "I don't know Gumball" Carrie said.

Inside the game

Magee's POV

Magee suddenly woke up but noticed everyone was piled on top of her. "Hey Gumdrop get off me" Magee said. Then Gumdrop woke up and asked "what happened and where are we?". "And what's with the green bars on top of our heads" Samantha asked. Then she kept on waving her arms around and looking like an idiot."get this green bar off me" Samantha said. "Relax sis It's your health bar" Dynamo said. "A health a what now?" Samantha asked. "You know your lives" Magee said. "Okay I don't know what the heck this is so let's just move on" Samantha said. And they were looking around until they saw a few weapons piled on top pf each other."Come on Sam don't be such a wimp and hurry up" Magee said. Then Samantha tried to lift her gun which was the heaviest among them all."almost there and there I'm done" Samantha said then she fell on the ground. "You only moved about one inch" Gumdrop said then Samantha faceplamed herself.

Meanwhile back at the mansion

"You know bro I could beat you in your new game" Carbon said. "Okay let's prove that point" Mortimer said and placed the game in which made the Console burn up and Smoke started to appear on top.

Back in the game

"Um what's happening?" Magee asked. "Someone is glitching the game" Dynamo said. Then the ground started to shake and a monster made of code appear from the ground. "GLITCH !" Gumdrop shouted. Everyone was trying to shoot the monster and it knocked everyone out using a soundbeam. Until Samantha accidentally pulled the trigger which launched a laser which bounced around until it defeated the monster and it disintigrated it. Everyone was surprised because Samantha defeated the Monster. "Um I meant to do that" Samantha said.

Back in the mansion.

Then they all appeared inside the room like nothing ever happened. "Let's get rid of this thing" Samantha said and threw the disk out of the window.

THE END

Credits:

Story by: GH08T

Magee by: zanykat0

Samantha by: Wani-Ramirez

Gumdrop by: Wani-Ramirez

Dynamo by: Wani-Ramirez

Gumball by: Ben Bocquelet

Carrie by: Ben bocquelet

Carbon by: Wani-Ramirez

Mortimer by: Wani-Ramirez


	11. Episode 11 The aftermath

Neil's POV

"Where am I?" I asked. Then I looked around and there were multiple destroyed buildings. Heck I don't even know where I am. Then I saw a sign that said Elmore. I looked around until I found a lot of people dead around the area including all my friends. I found each Watterson dead on the floor."I remember now" I said.

Flashback begins

* yesterday*

Well It was a normal day and I finally returned to Elmore after colledge and actually not much has changed. I then transformed a pile of rocks nearby into a skateboard and went around Elmore. I looked around and found an adult version of Marmalade who has a longer black and orange dress and she wore an orange trenchcoat also and also has longer hair and tail. "Hey Marms" I called. "Oh hey Neil It's been a while" Marmalade said. "Yeah after the whole colledge thing" I said."Oh yeah I forgot there's a family reunion later tonight" Marmalade said. "Apparently I'm not really a Watterson so I think I'm not going" I said. "what cha talking about. You lived with us for years so your Watterson enough" Marmalade said. "So what time" I asked while scratching the back of my head. 6:00 and don't be late Marmalade said. "Okay see you at six"I said.

Later at six

"Cheers to a good life" Carbon said. Then most of the guys just kept on drinking but Gumdrop fell on asleep on the 7th shot. "Aren't you gonna join in" Magee asked. "Nah I don't drink" Neil said."so how was you know... Colledge" Magee asked. "Well it was okay but kinda boring actually" I said. "Same here. So what now" Magee asked." I don't know" I said. Then all of a sudden Magee's holographic cellphone rang and she went outside. Then I just went on top of the roof and looked up and just looked at the stars. "So who are you" a girl asked behind me. When she came out of the shadows and she was another ghost who was dirty with white hair and she wore a red shirt and a torn jacket on her waist with black pants and wore black shoes with silver design which had mud on them."Oh I'm Neil" I said. "Oh hi I'm Nova" Nova said. "So what are you doing up here" Nova asked. "Oh nothing just looking at the stars and woah what's that thing on your neck" I asked pointing at the ring with a with a blue orb inside of it. "This is my charm which grants me the power to turn back time" Nova said."So um what now" I asked. "I don't know man" Nova said. Then all of a sudden the house blew up which destroyed the entire city of Elmore and I landed on the ground and fell unconscious.

flashback ends.

I should find that charm and stop this from happening. I looked around and found Nova with her legs being crushed by a part of the house. I then grabbed the Necklace and it brought me back at the house an hour before the reunion. I then saw the same fingerprint guy who tried to rob the vacation home many years ago during my summer. He then placed a new type of nuclear bomb thats now small and timered. I then punched him in the face which knocked him out before he was able to set it off. A few minutes later the police arrived to arrest the guy again. Then I just went on top of the roof and looked up and just looked at the sky. "So who are you" a girl asked behind me. When she came out of the shadows and she was another ghost who was dirty with white hair and she wore a red shirt and a torn jacket on her waist with black pants and wore black shoes with silver design but it had mud on it."Oh I'm Neil" I said. Oh hi I'm Nova" Nova said. "So what are you doing up here" Nova asked. "Oh nothing just looking at the sky and woah what's that thing on your neck" I asked. "This is my charm which grants me the power to turn back time" Nova said."So um what now" Nova asked. "So you wanna hang out or something" I asked. "Sure okay" Nova said then went somewhere.

The End

Credits:

Story by: GH08T

Neil by: GH08T

Marmalade by: Wani-ramirez

Nova by: GH08T

Magee by: zanykat0

Carbon by: Wani-Ramirez

The robber by: Ben Bocquelet

Hey guys this is my 1399 views special so yay I guess. Thanks for reading my stories and for your comments,suggestions,and support for my stories and I really appreciate it so thank you also I hope you enjoyed each of my stories (even though a few of them were just messages that I think you find annoying) I also hope you enjoyed this one as well and If you didn't well that's okay so please like favorite or even both so now Fairfarren and see you guys later.


	12. Episode 12 the story

Neil's POV

Well it's been three days since the incident that never existed and me and Nova just wander around Elmore but I decided to stay with Marms till I got a Job."so Nova how long have you stayed on the roof of Gumball and Carrie's house" I asked."ever since I was 7 which in that case is very long" Nova said. "Wait a minute your the person who lived in a tent on our houseand stole the food in the fridge 10 years ago" Marmalade asked."yeah,why?" Nova asked."No reason just why?" Marmalade asked. "Well..." Nova said

*Flashback starts*

14 years ago

Nova's POV

Those years were the easiest among them all. As you can say I'm poor and yet I'm a thief so how else was I able to get that tent. Anyway back to my story I actually settled in there until someone bought the house which in this case which was your parents. I settled in a tent on your roof in a tent and I would go in your kitchen to get food when no one was looking. Then there csme a day where you and your brothers started poking around my tent. "Gumdrop are you sure about this tent cause it really seems like someone is using it" Marmalade asked."ofcourse we should Marms" Gumdrop said."yes listen to the screw-up sis" Carine said. Then Gumdrop and started to argue again until Magee arrived. Come on you two just get in the tent Magee said.

Inside the tent

You and your siblings just looked around my tent and practically I was about to arrive from shopping from the junkyard."Hey isn't that my misssing lunch bag" Magee asked grabbing her Tuna sandwitch. Then Magee ate her sandwitch then went out of the tent. "So what now" Carine asked. "I don't know" Marmalade said. Then I arrived wearing her Jacket and a hockey mask and when they saw me they ran back in the house. Then I took of the mask and said " looks like I scared them". so I grabbed my stuff and hid myself under the porch until a week later I went back up.

*Flashback ends*

and here we are 14 years later. Then a shadow appeared which stole Nova's charm and passed through Neil. Then he tried to control matter again but lost his power to control matter and fell unconcious.

THE END ?

Credits

Nova: GH08T

Neil: GH08T

Marmalade: wani-ramirez

Gumdrop: wani-ramirez

Carine: wani-ramirez


	13. Episode 13 The invasion

Neil's POV

It was that moment that left me powerless with nothing to help me just lying there like something was taken from me. "Don't worry everything is gonna be fine and don't worry we'll catch him" Nova said. "What was that?" Marmalade and Deejay asked in unison. "I don't know" Nova said.

Somewhere underground

Author's POV

A big reptilian guy was walking around his throne until a shadow person arrived."Here you are master" The shadow said while presenting the charm to the reptile."finally it's mine" the reptile said."Shadow send Portal to lead the troops and destroy Elmore and soon we'll take over the world" The leader said.

Back above

It was a normal day until multiple alien like ships hovered over Elmore and a purple robotic ninja appeared."kōgeki suru toki" (english translation: time to attack) the ninja said. Then he created multiple portals that summoned large metalic troops that used alien weapons that are destroying multiple areas.

Back at Marmalade's house

"Don't worry about it Neil I'm sure you'll get it back" Nova said then turned on the Tv and saw the news report about Robots destroying Elmore. "Oh my God" Marmalade said. "Hey aren't those your brothers?" Deejay asked pointing at the robot that the camera is facing."we have to get there" Neil said.

In town

Carbon was trying to burn down tge robots but then one of the robots punched him in the air and when he fell the robot punched him again which made him go through multiple buildings and it made him fall into a coma. "Carbon" Gumdrop said but was punched into the ground and the robots continued they're rampage. "no" Gumdrop said and fell unconscious.

When he woke up

"Where am I?" Gumdrop asked."we're in a shelter under Gumball and Carrie's house. "Careful son you were hit preety bad your mother is still trying to heal your brother" Gumball said. "I'm done it will just take a few hours for the medicine to work" Carrie said. "Why is this happening?" Nova asked."I think I know" Dynamo said. Then he played the transmission from the leading robot." Kono sekai wa jimandesu" The robot said. "What does that mean" Mortimer asked. "In english it means this world is ours" Gumdrop said weakly."I say we attack the aliens" Stormy said. "The ships are actually weak to snow and they contol each robot" Dynamo said. "We have no time to lose so let's go" Magee said then everyone went outsude of the house.

Outside of the house

Then Stormy created a small snow storm which made the ships malfunction."Fire" Mortimer said then then the roof of the house pulled out a rocket launcher which shot down the ships. And everyone went ahead to destroy the remaining robots."anata ga tsūka shite wa naranai" Portal said. "Go we'll deal with him" Gumdrop said then he activated his powers and Magee's fur and claws became darker and sharper.

In the city

"So where is it?" Nova asked in her microphone."under the city of elmore" Dynamo said. Then they all went underground and walked all the way to a light which lead to the command center.

In the command center

"Ahh you finally made it" The Reptile said."so your the one behind this" Neil said."well wasn't that obvious" Nova asked."I just wanted to sound cool" Neil said. "Enough, Shadow eliminate them" The reptile said. Then the shadow creature attacked Nova."you wanna play? Fine let's play" Nova said and removed her jacket. Then Nova fought the shadow person and grabbed the hidden blade behind he leg which destroyed him."fine I'll end you myself" the Reptile said then he put on a special silver armor with Nova's charm as the chest piece. Then he activated it and made time faster around him and punched the both of them. Nova tried to hit him but he was too fast and he seriously injured her. Then Neil grabbed the blade and said "hey bub" then stabbed him in the chest and breaking the chest piece. "That's what you get for hurting my family" Neil said then he turned the blade."That's what you get for trying to destroy Elmore" Neil said then pulled out the blade and stabbed the repriles head."and that's what you get for hurting Nova" Neil said and removed the blade and the Reptile turned into a bunch of snake skins.

Back above

Neil carried Nova and brought her back to the house."so who did this much Damage? " Neil asked. And then Nicole pulled out the head of the robot. "will she be alright?" Neil asked."don't worry she'll be fine she just needs to rest for a while" Carrie said. "Looks like this timeline must have caused me to live a different life than before and with a different love as well" Neil thought. As long as she's alive I'm okay with that Neil said and walked out of the house abd stayed on the same roof on where he met Nova. "Well this war is over and everything will go back to normal" Neil said. And a week later everything finally went back to normal.

The end

Credits:

Story by: GH08T

Neil: GH08T

Nova: GH08T

The reptile: GH08T

The shadow: GH08T

Portal (purple robot ninja): GH08T

Fankids: wani - ramirez

Gumball and Carrie: ben bocquelet

Hey guys this is the season finale of my TAWoG stories and I hope you enjoyed it please favorite and follow and I would really appreciate that so fairfarren and see you next on the season.


	14. Season 2 ep 1 The traveler

Neil/Noel's POV

It was practically just a week after me and Nova got married and a day since I found out my real name is Noel and it was different after those many years ago when we both defeated the Reptile which started the whole invasion which got into a all the history books in Elmore."so whats cha doin" Nova said going down to the basement."oh nothing just making this" I said then showed her a silver watch."what is it?"Nova asked. I was about to answer until something hit the house and crushed Nova and I saw in the sky more of the same ships that attacked many years ago. I then grabbed the watch and I pressed a button which turned in to silver armor then it created a field around me which made me go to the source of why this attack happened back in time.

Many years ago and a week after the invasion

I was walking around the halls that were infront of the room where Nova was being treated in worrying about her not knowing if she would live or not. Then Carrie came out of the room."what happened and is she alright?" Magee asked."don't worry she'll be fine. She just needs to rest" Carrie said."good I could finally stop worrying" I said until a silver robot appeared infront of me through a portal. Until Nicole arrived then accidentally hit it but it didn't break. Then the armor disappered and showed an older version of me."so this is the source" The older me said."hi um Future Neil" Magee said. "Just call me Noel after all Neil is just a nickname" Noel said. Who did I marry in the future? How many kids did I have? Did anyone die yet in the Watterson family? And am I talking too fast?" Magee asked."Norman,2, no one yet, preety good,and yes" Noel answered."what are you doing here in this timeline?" Neil asked. "The future is getting erased and I need to find out where the source of this change is coming from" Noel said. Then all of a sudden a black suv arrived infront of the house."what the? why is the government coming to our house? " Gumball asked. That's because they're detecting strange activity which in our time means highly advanced for our time" Dynamo said while hacking into government computers."we noticed strange activity in your house" The agent said. That's because our family is mosly comprised of half ghosts"Noel said. "That means we'll be going then" the agents said."destroy this place" the agent wispered into his microphone and Nova awoken and teleported into the room where we were."they're planning a missle strike on our house" Nova said."Noel do you think you can change time to prevent the missle strike" Magee asked."sorry there is no timeline on where there is no missle strike that destroyed this house" Noel said. Then Nova floated and phased through the roof."Here goes nothing" Nova said and made a incredibly loud scream which caused the rocket to go back to where it came from. Then Nova fell unconscious and fell out of the roof but Neil caught her. "Neil I don't think Nova is just a normal ghost I think she's a banshee. "She is a banshee I know" Noel said. "What!?" Everyone said in unison.

THE END ?

Credits:

Story by: GH08T

Noel by: GH08T

Neil by: GH08T

Carrie by: Ben Bocquelet

Gumball by: Ben Bocquelet

Magee by: Zanykat0

Dynamo by: Wani-Ramirez

Hey guys GH08T here and this was the first episode of my season two of my amazing world of gumball fanfics and thanks for reading my stories and I appreciate your support don't forget to comment and favorite my stories. I' e actually been thinking about making a large space when they're tlking but it would be more confusing if I got to the details on time so I would not do it instead. Well thats all for me and again thank you for your support so fairfarren till the next story.


	15. Season 2 ep 2 The questions

It was a normal day and Neil,Noel,and Nova. And they thought it would be a good idea to stay at Magee's place and it turned out great even though Noel (Neil's future self stayed in the basement working on multiple inventions or just lying around the sofa watching tv.

Neil's POV

It was morning in the town of Elmore. Today was a bit more different from yesterday. Apparently Magee opened a shop downtown that sold spellbooks,potions,spices,tea,and candles and it became a big succes although it made Magee a technical workaholic and she kept on buying materials for potions. And today I came back with a bag full of mail from a writer named GH08T and it had a lot of questions even though they're written in a foreign language but I wanted to answer these questions. Then a small explosion happened in the basement."sorry new experiment" Noel said coming out with the front of his,body black from the explosion."so what cha doin" Magee said while coming into the room."Just answering mail" Neil said. "I'm going back into the basement" Noel said and phased through the ground which brought him into the basement."no offense but it's kind of boring don't you think" Magee asked."well what else are we suppose to do" Nova said while coming into the room after waking up."okay and I'm going to the shop so I'll be back later" Magee said after getting dressed and went out. "So what's the first question?" Nova asked whike getting the mail from the bag.

(Nova asks the question while Neil answers)

Question 1

Why do you take so long in writing you stories?

Well He would have a lot of work I could tell you that and whenever I see him he's always busy with something

Question 2

What are the stages of you writing a story?

Let's see He get's inspiration from something that happened to him, remembers something from a specific show, something that he thought of while lying around all day.

Question 3

What's in store for us in season 2 of your stories?

Actually I'm not sure about that one but at least I know that it will still be the sme and he'll try to make up for the messages and he will try to make it better than the last season

Question 4

Who inspired you to write your stories?

He was inspired by the many books he read when he was younger and all the other good fanfiction writers

Question 5

What are your plans for the next episode of your stories?

He actually plans to write another story but he never told me about it

After hours of answering mail

" Ah finally done" Neil said after answering each message. Until he saw a package and for some reason it was color black at it was a very large."Hey Nova was this here before?" Neil asked. "Actually I didn't see that one" Nova said. Then Neil opened the box a dog with glowing red stripes came out of the box and it also had a strange book in it."Should I open this book?" Neil asked. imdon't know until Noel went up and then he threw the book outside."don't open that book it could change the timeline" Noel said then the book became a big rock monster that was covered in lava. "I'll be right back" Noel said while going back inside the basement. "Nova scream" Neil said while he was distracting the monster by phasing through his attacks. Then Nova screamed louder than before but it only pushed it back but when it got closer Noel appeared carrying a big laser gun."take this" Noel said and fired which desintegrated the monster and the book came out which happend to fall infront of Magee.

At Magee's shop

"I need a new spell book but It's not like a new spell book would just fall out pf the sky" Magee said. Then a spell book crashed through the roof of Magee's shop and somehow landed on Magee's hands."New spell book for sale" Magee said and everyone wanted to buy it

Back to her house

"At least that's over with and now what?" Nova asked."wanna watch a movie" Neil asked."okay" Nova answered and they went to the theater. "Look like everything is going as planned and it's gonna be good" Noel said and now tried to go back to the future but his watch malfuctioned."it looks like I'm staying here longer than I expected" Noel said and went back into the basement

THE END

Credits

Neil by: GH08T

Nova by: GH08T

Magee by: zanykat0

Noel by: GH08T

Hey guys now I have to say all the questions of this story are not made by me but were made by my friends who know who I am and apparently there were only five questions and If you didn't like it then that's understandable and again thanks for supporting me and my stories so I'm gonna rest because I just made two new stories so fairfarren till next time


	16. Season 2 ep 3 the instrument

Neil's POV

We had to bring Magee lunch to her shop again cause lets face it whenever she's in a hurry she becomes very forgetful. Me and Nova went to the shop and since it was her break the shop would be closed because that is on how she runs the place. When we went in we heard sounds coming from the stock room. When we went in we were incredibly unprepaired to see Magee playing a violin and the good thing is that she didn't notice us. We listened to her music and it was harmonious and very well played as if she was made to play the violin. I never knew she could play it nor the fact I did not know she even had one. When she finished playing she somehow found us even though we made ourselves invisible." I know you there guys I could hear you" Magee said."how come you never said you can play the violin? In fact why didn't you say you owned one?" Nova asked. "Well it all started long ago back before Me and mom moved in with the Wattersons.

Magee's POV

It was in those rough times after my moms divorce and without a father to support me I began to lose hope until one day I saw in the trash a violin and when I played it I didn't know how to play it so after a few multiple tries I finally played it like I was made to play it. Ever since then I play it when I begin to lose hope and after a while I just played it for fun. But after a while my mom found out about it and she made me go to lessons but the problem is is that they're way is too much for me so I decided to take no more lessons when we moved in and to play it in secrecy. Thats why I only play it in the shop during my break.

Author's POV

everyone asked if she could perform on stage in Elmore high because of a party for old students who used to study in Elmore high but each time they asked she would only decline and that her decision is final. Then Hooded figures appeared and took Nova. We followed them into the portal and on the other side we found ourselves in a stage where opera's used to be held. Nova was then placed on the pedestal and she was unable to move. "Nova!" Neil shouted while hoping that she would be okay. Until the hooded figures appeared again now using some type of spell on her."ramihi narako unicioko indonteras destructo incineratio telemerto devertire" The hooded figures chanted and each time they chanted they would hear screams."you have failed so you must be punished by death" The hooded figure said. They would see Nova being ripped away as if she was like paper. Neil then ran towards them but he was stopped by more of them casting a spell which lifeted him up in the air on where he was stopped.

Neil's POV

It was horrifying to see her being ripped away with me unable to stop it. Playing the hero was what I needed to do but sadly for her and me, I would have to say this is it this is the end for both of us. Then Magee threw a potion at the hooded figures who cating a spell on me and it made them disappear. I came closer but more hooded figures stopped me as I tried to go closer. Then I noticed she stopped screaming. Nothing left just her looking completely lifeless. There I finally snapped. My eyes glowed green and purple flames appeared in my hands. "Stop it or you shall suffer!" I shouted in deep regret and anger but I then released it all and they were destroyed. Magee and I made it out alive but Nova did not. "Nova wake up please wake up please wake up" I said in sorrow but nothing happened she just died. Then I Noel arrived there but we noticed he was disappearing."the timeline has been altred and I can't stop it. I might not exist and you may never know your future but always remember there are many good things to come so fairwell and goodbye" Noel said and disappeared.

Three days later

Today was the funeral of Nova. I saw her Coffin being buried under the ground where she was gone. I felt like it was my fault,like the reason she died was because of me. I could have done something but all I ever did was watch as her life was ripped away from her. But then Magee played the violin and it had a sad tune as if the kind and happy rhythm was ripped away then everyone left and it was only me and Magee."Neil it was not your fault. I know it was hard to lose someone but none of us could do anything back there" Magee said while trying to make Neil feel better but nothing changed. "I could have done something,I could have saved her and she would be still alive but all I did was watch" Neil said. "Neil you know better that truly none of us could do anything but even though others are lost there will always be hope and Nova wouldn't want you to just stay here regreting the fact you did nothing and just kill yourself just to see her again. She would want you to live your life and move on. So don't worry Neil everything will be okay" Megee said."Thanks Magee" Neil said showing a bit of a smile."Neil come on I want to show you something" Magee said.

At Elmore high

Neil the sat down on the front seat of the auditorium and on the stage he saw Magee with her violin."this song I'm going to play is dedicated to the loss of my friend Nova who died three days ago" Magee said and played the song my immortal by evanescence through the violin. Somehow Neil felt better and now in love with Magee as she played the violin harmoniously and all went well after that.

THE END

Credits

Neil by: GH08T

Magee by: zanykat0

Nova by: GH08T

Noel by: GH08T

Hey guys now I know I haven't been posting stories lately because I had no inspiration for any story till now. I just started listening to a few sad songs and a few violin songs and after a while I got this. So I hope you enjoyed this cause I think kind of let you down. And this is NOT the season 2 finale. I'm saying not with all caps so you won't get it wrong. So thanks for reading and I appreciate your support so fairfarren and see you next time


	17. Season 2 ep 4 The sides

"Hey Magee do you want to um..." Neil asked."what?" Magee asked."Do you think we can uh..." Neil said as his face was looking a bit red from blushing a bit."do you think we can we can go to the movies later or something?" Neil asked."a bit cliche but okay" Magee said and grabbing her bag and went to her shop.

In the house

"Yes I did it woo hoo!" Neil said in happiness. "I hope your happy brother" a voice said. "Who's there?" Neil asked."no one but you" The voice said and an opposite colored version of neil appeared. He was a black ghost wearing a white jacket with white stripes black pants and white shoes with opposite color design."who are you?" Neil asked. "I'm you but darker, if you want to know where I came from well then I'll tell you. You see when you where angry back at that theater were Nova was ripped away from you I was awoken. We all have darkness inside of us and the more we resist and assist we would grow until we are the only ones left. So do you get my point?" He said."why are you here" Neil asked. The Darker Neil just sighed and went into Neil's head."what are you doing" Neil asked while being brought up."well I'm just gonna erase your memories and your pesonality then you will disappear and I'll take over and that is all" He said."so your saying that you haven't really thought this plan through" Neil said."well yes but at least I'd be released" He said. Then Magee arrived for some reason."sorry Neil I forgot my lunch" Magee said while she was shocked to see Neil being lifted up in the air for a reason."um Neil,what is Happening here?" Magee asked. "Well a darker side of me came out and he plans to kill me, you know the usual" Neil said."Neil this might hurt a bit" Magee said and she started chanting and Neil was being torn in half. Then one half became the regular Neil and the other became his darker self."looks like I don't need you anymore" He said and went outside and started doing some type of spell."what do we do now?" Neil asked. We need some of the powder I have in my bag and some things to make a fire. When they lit it instead of red fire it was white and Neil's darker selfstarted to go inside the fire."Noo" He said while he was being sucked in and he was holding on a lamp post then Neil threw a rock at his head and he landed in the fire."okay we're done with that so I'm just gonna grab my lunch and get going then we'll go to the movies" Magee said and went back in her house to grab her food.

THE END

Credits

Neil by: GH08T

Magee by: GH08T

Hey guys now I know the story is lame and that is because I've lost all my ideas in the past stories I've made. Now id you want to make a story just place your ideas in the comments and thanks for supporting my stories in fact I didn't think I'd last so as always fairfarren till next time


	18. Season 2 ep 5 the storm

Back when everyone was 12 a storm kept everyone inside the house and as usual something happens.

"So Stormy do you think tou can decrease the rain?" Magee asked."Sorry its too thick I can't shut it down so we're just stuck till it clears up" Stormy said and went back into her room."I think this will clear it up" Neil said while helping Marmalade make a potion which can stop it."no,no,no your doing it all wrong" Magee said."are you sure we should be doing this? Because if mom finds out we're using her private spellbooks she'll probably kill us" Samantha asked."actually she might be right for once" Linus said. "Stop acting so kinky" Marmalade said while giving the stirring rod to Magee."done" Magee said and threw it outside but instead of stopping the rain it just made it stronger which caused a brownout."oh,come on I was watching the final episode of my favorite show" Gumdrop said. "Lighten up idiot there will always be a replay so you don't have to act like a three year-old" Carine said and Gumdrop snapped and started fighting with Carine."this is a lot better than those MMA shows" Scrapper said and started betting in."we need to get some materials to stop the storm,so any volunteers?" Magee asked looking at Mortimer,Carbon,and Neil."there is absolutely no way we'll get those ingredients" Carbon said.

Later

Carbon,Mortimer,and Neil were outside and looking for the ingredients."I can't believe we fell for the huge and cute eye guilt trip trick again" Neil said."yeah I guess she got that from aunt Anais.

Back at the house

While Magee was making a potion apparently her mom called on the phone."Magee what happened?" Kally said. "Sorry mom the power went out and I'm making a potion to stop the storm" Magee said and suddenly Carrie grabbed the phone and sarted talking to Magee."how did you get my spellbook?" Carrie asked."Carine told me where you hid it" Magee said."we're almost there and you better hurry up with that potion because Gumball apparently has a bit of road rage. So I'll see you later bye" Carrie said and hung up. "I need to make that potion but where are they?" Magee said and they returned completely wet because of the rain."did you get it?" Magee asked. "Here you go and never ask me for a favor like that again" Neil said and Magee did it again."fine I'll clean your room for just this once" Neil said. "Like it happened just once" Gumdrop said but got punched by Carine in their fight. And when Neil left they noticed a hole in the glass that is placed on the wall."what was in there?" Marmalade asked."that is the cage of Dad's monstrous pet turtle that wants to kill our family" Dynamo said but they noticed he was pulled away by something."what the heck" They all said in unison and Gumdrop and Carine stopped fighting."truce" Gumdrop and Carine said and stopped fighting.

A few ours later

"Somebody help me!" Magee sbouted and was pulled into the basement.

Another few hours later

It was all over. Magee was able to set herself and the others free and fixed the power and stopped the storm. Then Gumball and Carrie arrived to fix the problem and everything was back to normal until when Gumdrop was celebrating he accidentally hit the potion and dropped it on the floor which made it started to rain again.

THE END

CREDITS

-Magee and Kally by: zanykat0

-Neil by: GH08T

-Official Gumball x Carrie fankids by: wani-ramirez

-Official TAWoG Characters by: Ben Bocquelet

Hey gus as usual Thos is all I could come up with,thanks for supporting bla,bla,bla,bla so fairfarren till next time


	19. Season 2 ep 6 the house

Neil's POV

Hey Guys Noel here and apparently your author has no idea for a new story so I'll be telling a story plus it's been a while so let's get started. Back when I first got adopted by the Wattersons I was happy so we went off somewhere but since that was a long time ago I forgot where. But what I do remember is a part of the Gumball's old house burning and Carrie and Nicole Scolding Gumball's kids and Richard and they told me how it happened so I'm gonna tell you

11 years ago

Author's POV

Apparently went out leaving the Watterson Kids with Grandma Nicole and Grandpa Richard." Hello kids" Nicole said when she opened the door."um I feel a bit tired,so can I sit on the couch with Grandpa Richard" Samantha asked and everyone asked the same thing."no dear I need you fit and healthy for later so please get in the backyard" Nicole said. "But-" Marmalade said but was interrupted by Nicole."GET IN THE BACKYARD NOW!" Nicole shouted and everyone went there. For them each moment was like staying at some type of Military camp." I don't think I could lift it anymore" Carbon said while having a hard time lifting an incrdibly heavy barbel."then throw it to me so I can so you how to do it right" Nicole said then Carbon threw the barbel at her and she was able to lift it with one hand and do 100,000 push-ups in the process.

Hours later

Everyone was incredibly tired that most of them fell unconscious in the backyard."I'll be back by five so don't do anything stupid like your father used to do just in case" Nicole said and went to the grocery store. Gumdrop then got up and decided ro make some food and he started to sing the song that Gumball used to sing whenever he makes a sandwhich.

Gumdrop sings like Gumball

Boom

We home alone with Grandad so I make me own lunch.

I can eat what I want so I take the best munch.

I pick up ham and chocolate chips and stick 'em in the bread

It need a lickle sauce, I say maple and red

Boom

Gumdrop then made his sandwhich and started eating."hey guys I have a plan" Richard said with a devious smile and everyone began to listen.

10 minutes later

Part of the house was burning and people started coming in and they won't let them in. Richard tried to get inside through the chimney but apparently got stuck. They tried phasing through but they ghost proofed the house. "I have an idea" Marmalade said and later they were planning to use Gumdrop as a battering ram."why do I have to be the one" Gumdrop asked. Because your my hard headed idiot brother ofcourse" Carine said and they started running before Carine and Gumdrop started to argue again. Suddenly they opened the front and backdoor of the house which led them to the backyard and where they were launched through a catapult made of recycled materials and then they landed on the tree infront of they're house. Then Gumball,Carrie,Neil,and Nicole arrived and and were a bit surprised at what we saw."not this again" Gumball said and literally broke through the door then started literally kicking everone out. The only people left in the house were those who wanted to fight but Nicole came in then everyone just went out of the house."so kids where is your grandfather Carrie asked with an angry look on her face and they pointed to the roof on where they saw Richard stuck there."Let's get him out of there" Nicole said and Gumball simply nodded and helped His mom get his father out of the chimney. Neil then grabbed his phone and took a picture of them trying to get Richard out and he labeled it "family bonding"

Neil's POV

Well that's all I have for you today. I hope you like it cause if ya didn't then you'd disrespect either me or my memory. Also thanks for supporting and giving the author 2000+ Veiws and as he would have said it would have helped him out. If you have any questions then you could go private message him if ya got an account so thats my time so see ya.

THE END

CREDITS

GumballxCarrie fankids by: Wani-Ramirez and others

Neil by: GH08T

Official characters by: Ben Bocquelet


	20. Season 2 ep 7 The Girl

Noel's POV

It has been many weeks and I finally found a job at the mental hospital. Today Magee wanted to come with me and by the time we went in I could tell through the look on her face regreting this idea. We went into the elevator and I placed my key card on the scanner then the elevator door closed until we reached the basement.

Basement

When we exited the elevator we saw a bunch of security cameras. I then placed my key card on the scanner which opened the door that had a bunch of security guards on the hallway. So I placed my key card on anothr scanner which led to a dark hallway. I then typed a specific code on the lock then it opened the door

Inside the room

When we went inside we saw a completely pink room full of plush toys and pillows and we saw a pale girl with fully black eyes and short white hair and she was wearing a strait jacket."looks like my playmate is back" the girl said."Marie do you remember Magee?" I asked then her smile turned into a frown."well of course,how could I forget,after all she was the one who got me in here for 11 years" Marie said."you tried to kill me,and you kidnapped charcoal and we're still searching" Magee said."I technically had the right to try and kill you" Marie said. Now where is Charcoal Watterson?" I asked. Like I said before I don't remember,so lets face it he's gone and he will be my playmate and till death do we part" Marie said and then she manaically laughed until Magee snapped then she punched her in the face which knocked her out. "That was for giving my friends a hard time because of them loosing they're cousin" Magee said."Nice punch" I said."thanks" Magee said. We actually got into a conflict with her 11 years ago at school and I'm gonna tell you what happened.

11 years ago

It was night time at Elmore high and we both fell asleep in the library and no one bothered to wake us up. Apparently we went to the entrance of the school but it was locked and ghost proofed so no one could get in or out unless someone had a key and practically no one was here."La la la la" the sound of the hallway sang with a scratching sound. We followed that sound until we saw Marie but she was wearing a pink dress back then."lets play" Marie said with an evil grin on her face. She then pulled out a kitchen knife then started running after us. We kept on running until we lost her and we then saw our lockers which was usually empty so we went inside and hoped for the best. We saw a large shadow go into the halls until it was infront of our lockers. When it opened we saw Charcoal and his dad Darwin."hey what are you guys doing here?" Charcoal aksed."we overslept in the library but what are you doing here" Magee asked. "Dad wanted me to go with him to Mr. Small's late night classes" Charcoal said but he was suddenly pulled away into the dark."peek-a-boo I found you" Marie said then Drawin tried to knocke her out by kicking and punching but it went the other way around where she knocked out Darwin. Magee apparently thought it was the end for her because Marie was about to kill her using her knife until Drawin suddenly woke up and kicked Marie on top of her which knocked her out. In the morning Charcoal was missing and Marie was handed over to the police then they brought her to the mental hospital on where I work in and Magee was traumatized with a near death experience and that is why she couldn't sleep for three days and it would go like that whenever we mention it.

Present day

Marie suddenly woke up after Magee's punch tyen she dropped a pieco of paper. I then grabbed the paper and saw a drawing of the cabin that was in the middle of the forest of doom."thats a hint I recently remembered" Marie said in anger. We then went out of there and went to that cabin on where we found charcoal eating a sandwich that was in the fridge of that cabin. So when we went back we gave him back to his dad Darwin and his mom Rachel on where they celebrated for they're son's return.

THE END

credits

Story by: GH08T

Noel by: GH08T

Magee by: Zanykat0

Marie by: my classmate

Charcoal by: pumkinlol

Darwin by: Ben Bocquelet

Hey guys I'm back with another story and I'm sorry for not posting much stories and this one is an early halloween special unless someone suddenly reads it on October 31st or someone reads again on halloween but yeah thus is an early halloween special so if you have questions just place it in the comments and I might answer it and if you have an account then you could just private message me. You can place suggestions for future stories and my friend asked "is your OC the son of Gumball and Carrie?" Well he is technically not for he is adopted and no one knows who his real parents are but he simply does not care. I also have to apologize for a few grammar and spelling corrections in my stories,I'm just in a hurry to write. So I hope you enjoyed this story so fairfarren till next time.


	21. Season2 ep 8 The Escape

Noel's POV

It was now better with me as a psychiatrst at Elmore's only mental hospital and I was preety good at fixing the people in here except Marie. What's weird is the fact that I know her yet I don't. I decided to visit her until the place suddenly went to lockdown."what's going on?" I asked then security guards and swat teams started to appear."Noel,Noel" A woman said but she tripped."what is it Sarah?" I asked."patient number 687 is escaping" Sarah said."don't tell me... She's" I said in fear then Sarah Nodded."make sure Marie does not get out of here" I said until a sudden brownout appeared. I heard the security guards screaming in fear and pain and also I could hear metal scratching and gun fire until it suddenly just stopped. I looked around hoping that she wasn't there and to my luck she was not there. I pulled out my phone which I used as a flashlight and since I had map of the mental hospital in my phone I was sure that I could navigate around easily. The place is ghost proof so Marie can't just phase through the area and easily escape and run havok in the city. I walked around until I saw a man being hung by the neck and still alive but ws about to die."don't let her escape" The guard said then died. I just kept on looking around but all the exits were automated or automated locks so I had to go to the extra generator but its downstairs and a few steps beside Marie's cage. So I went around looking for the elevator until I accidentally kicked a piece of metal which made a sound that alerted Marie."oh playmate come out,come out,wherever you are" Marie sang then she started running and each step made my heart beat faster until I reache tge elvator then it started to fall and I was able to reach the bottom floor. I kept on running until I reached the generator which turned on te electricity but it reset the security systems which means that the area wasn't in lockdown. I then placed my keycard on the elevator which closed the doors and it lifted me back to the top floor. Swat teams started to cone in and started to bring the patients back in they're cells but I saw a big cut on the glass which meant that Marie escaped. I then walked to the back and Marie was gathering items then she pushed to the ground and she placed the knife on my neck."looks like you've been caught,I know your wondering who I really am. Well I'm your slightly older sister and our parents are still alive and the only way we could find them is to work together" Marie said."but what if I don't want to find them now but at some other time?" I asked."then tell me when you want to start cause I'll always be here with you" Marie said then turned into white smoke then I fell unconscious."Noel wake up,wake up,just wake up" a voice said until someone slapped me in the face twice."where am I?" I asked and I saw Magee."Your still at Elmore's mental hospital and they're still doing some repairs after today's little mishalf" Magee said."Oh,okay" I said until my head started to ache." Be careful you've been through a lot so just drink this" Magee said then she handed me a cup of coffee then she placed a sheet over me. What did she mean by I'll always be with you. I'll just have to find out soon but now seems like a good time to fall asleep.

THE END

CREDITS

Noel by: GH08T

Magee by: Zanykat0

Marie by: my classmate

Hey guys so thats all I could come up with so tell me if you want me to spoil the season finale cause its near so just PM me if you have an account so I hope you enjoyed this story so fairfarren till next time.


	22. Season 2 ep 9 The Search pt1

Noel's POV

I was walking around in darkness not knowing where I was so I started running hoping that I would find an exit until a voice called to me so I followed it. After running miles and miles I started to see a light which led me to all my memories. I looked around and saw the memory of Marie disappearing into a cloud of smoke until she tackled me when I went closer. When I fell on the ground I noticed that she was gone until I was suddenly lifted in the air and I saw Marie."wake up" Marie whispered but somehow I could here her until it became louder and louder until it became so loud my eardrums broke then everything shattered like glass

When I woke up

I was hyperventilating until my breathing slowed down."it was only a dream" I said."so have you made up your mind?" A voice asked then I soon got out of bed and looked around the room if anyone was there."who's there?" I asked in fear."brother,don't you remember? Finding our parents" Marie said while suddenly appearing beside me."don't even bother calling for help for only you can see me" Marie said."alright,fine so lets just find them" I said."good now follow me" she said and floated out the window while waiting for me."well ya commin or not" Marie asked. I was about to go downstairs until Marie went to me."just fly,your a ghost. I see that you don't really use it that much with everyone having ghost protective gear" Marie said. Then I turned my kegs into a tail and I stated to fly. I was a bit sloppy cause I haven't been practicing until I got the hang of it then floated and followed Marie.

Magee's POV

I then woke up and went downstairs and I noticed Noel wasn't there. I looked around the house so I went to the fridge but I didn't find a note so I just wanted to make my waffles then get to work. I then placed the ingredients on the kitchen counter and I used my tail to grab my cup of coffee then placed it on the counter. I was cleaning a few dishes from last night that I usually do in the morning after I cook my food. I was washing the dishes until the waffle iron closed on my tail and I forgot to unplug it. Then some heavy items that I place on the top shelf started to fall on top of the iron which made it hurt even more until it started burning.

A few minutes later

My tail was a bit crushed and burned so I bandaged it a little."where could Noel be? Looks like I'll have to find out" I said then opened a picture frame which showed a hidden button so I pressed it then I fell diwn a tube and arrived at Gumball and Carrie's house.

At they're house

I arrived there and everyone in the family was there."why did you press the Watterson emergency meeting alarm?" Marmalade asked."did someone die again" Scrapper asked."what is going on here,and you better have a good reason why you pressed that button" Gumball and Carrie said in unison."Noel is missing" I said then everyone complained about it."he might have gone on a business trip or went out to buy groceries" Gumdrop said."he didn't leave a note on the fridge" I said. "Well maybe he forgot" Skye said."I know Noel forgets a lot of thing but he would never leave without placing a note."alright,I'll call mom then she can help us" Gumball said then called Nicole. After 20 seconds she suddenly broke throught the roof."sorry I'm late so lets find him and lets make this quick then everyone spread out. Nicole went around town breaking through people's doors to just ask if they have seen Noel until we went to Larry's house which had a steel door just in case of a robbery. Then Nicole just cracked her knuckles and touched the door with her pinky which made the door suddenly blow up but no luck. After hours and hours of searching we all gave up (except me,Marmalade,Gumdrop,and Nicole) and went home.

Noel's POV

In the middle of the forest of doom.

We went in a log cabin that looked like it was not used in centuries and we went towards the besement and we saw a cellar and when we opened it we saw a teleporter so Marie turned it on."so what do we do when we enter?" I asked."find our parents,survive,escape, and destroy the portal then we could live happily ever after the end" Marie said then went through the portal and I followed her in.

To be continued

Credits

Noel by: GH08T

Marie by: My classmate

Magee by: Zanykat0

Fankids by: Wani-Ramirez and other writers

Original characters by: Ben Bocquelet

Hey guys this is the two episode before the season finale,A two part episode. Apperently your wondering "why so early?" Well its because I have a lot of things to do like studies and my other stories which most of you think about it as the worst and I'll try to improve that but I'm actually might post these stories together at the same time cause I'm in the process at writing it right now. So I hope you enjoyed this story so fairfarren and see you in the next story.


	23. Season 2 ep 10 The Search pt2

Noel's POV

We went through the portal which led us to some type of research facility. I looked around the signs and I realized we were in area 51. We went around adnit was crawling with agents and scientist. We walked around until an agent spoted us and he started firing and other agents opened fire with him. Marie tried dodged all the rounds and started to attack swiftly like itbwas no problem. The agents had cuts and bruises but luckily still alive. I then grabbed a key card and an oddly large metal ring in the pocket of one of the agents. We went to the elevator and we saw many levels so I placed the keycard on the scanner which activated the elevator and we started going down.

At the bottom floor

We reached the bottom floor that had the the letters SCP. We looked around until we sawna room with a woman who had short yet straight black hair and she was wearing a torn grey dress and a backpack that had a skeleton inside it was beside her."thats mom and the bone guy is dad" Marie said then I placed the key card on the scanner which opened the doors and she suddenly teleported infront of us after we blinked."Hi Marie, it seems you've brought your twin brother so what took you?" Mom asked."long story um... Mom,but right now I think this place is in lockdown" I said then she grabbed her backpack. "Follow me" Mom said. Then we arrived at a room with security cameras."now press the big flashing red button" Mom said so I pressed it which released all of the experiments. "Now we just got to back to the way we came" I said then I blinked and I noticed we were at the exit. We were about to escape until to agents caught us and we were placed in a ghost proof cage."your not going anywhere SCP 1" The agent said."you wanna bet" Mom said."Noel close your eyes and cover your ears" Marie said then I followed. When I opened my eyes I just saw half of our cage was gone like it was suddenly erased and all the agents were gone like they never existed."SCP 1 and SCP 173 have escaped approach with caution" the speaker said."lets go home" Mom said and we went through the portal

At the cabin

We went out of the portal and mom raised her hand then the portal faded away."that went easier than I thought" Marie said and we went upstairs then our door suddenly blew up."see like I said I could break this door by looking at it" Nicole said."Marms take note never make a bet with your grandma again" Magee whispered."agreed" Marmalade said and Magee went inside."is anyone home?" Magee asked while entering the room."I don't think anyone is here" Marmalade said until she saw me,Marie,and mom."I stand corrected" Marmalade said."There you are Noel,so come here" Magee said and she hugged me tightly then she suddenly kissed me and I fell unconscious then I fell on the floor.

When I woke up

I woke up at Gumball and Carrie's house with my back aching and full of dirt."sorry about that,I dragged you on the ground and stuffed you in the trunk so my bad" Marie said. When Carrie came into the room she dropped her mug when she saw my mom."Lucinda its been a long time" Carrie said then hugged her."yeah but like I said I was gonna take a while" Mom said. "Wait, if Carrie,my adopted mother knows you then are you her-"I said until Mom interrupted."cousin so your part of the Watterson and Krueger Family" Mom said and I fell unconscious again.

THE END

Credits

Noel by: GH08T

Marie by: My classmate

Lucinda by: GH08T

Magee by: zanykat0

Marmalade by: wani-ramirez

Original characters by: Ben Bocquelet

Hey guys this is part 2 of my season finale and I'm sorry by the fact its not that long just an average story lenght of my usual stories and its because I was in a hurry so don't blame me about the fact I'm in a hurry. So now I won't be posting stories for this for a while but its been a good run and I'm NOT ending my tawog stories I'm just ending season 2 and I'll be working on my other stories. Its been really fun doing this series and I really hope you enjoyed this story and the rest of them and I sincerely thank you for your support and It was nice that I actually made it this far and its thanks to you. So thats about it and that is all for now so Fairfarren till next time.


	24. Season 3 ep1 the performance

It was literally yesterday that Noel was a part of the krueger family and his full name was revealed because since he never actually never knew his full name that is why he had to make up fake full names multiple times which usually ended in faliure. Today was also the day that Magee got an official performance and is now about to perform on stage and obviously Noel wanted to arrange it but lets face it,he can't really handle too much pressure.

Backstage

"Are you sure this will work Noel? Because one I hate wearing this bow tie,and two is because I'm really nervous" Magee asked."Don't worry Magee I've got everything under control and the concert won't start for three hours so you have a lot of time to prepare" Noel said."sure like our science fair experiment 10 years ago using Gumball's gross jar" Magee said."I didn't know that it would get out and destroy the town,and besides we got a B...minus,so come on what's the worst that could happen,its not like random spirits who haunt this place will come out and force us to leave right?" Noel asked. Then 3 random spirits who haunt the theater suddenly appeared from the ground."oh,come on I was being sarcastic" Noel said."we have come to make you-" the first spirit said until Magee interrupted."okay we get it you want to make us leave because we awoke you from your sleep" Magee said with a disappointed tone."we will let you use our theater but you have to beat us in a music competition" The second spirit said."alright I'll do it just as long as you are gone by the time I win." Then she started playing her violin while the first spirit played using the cello while the second stated playing a double bass. After a minute the battle was getting to its highest peak but something was odd about Magee's violin. The violin stated to get louder and louder until in released a soundwave which blew everyone away."that thing is enchanted with magic,so you cheated" The third spirit said."I won didn't I so deal with it" Magee said."you will pay" The spirits said in unison and faded away."Magee what did you do with your violin" Noel asked."I protected it with Carrie's spell book to prevent anyone form stealing it and to keep me form losing it and as a result it releases a type of energy that could be used as a weapon" Magee said. "Oh,yeah I forgot to ask you what happened to your tail?" Noel asked while pointing at her bandaged tail."the waffle iron again" Magee said while blushing. Then Noel nodded and continued planning while Mgee started practicing again.

Three hours later

Everyone arrived and started to sit down and a few of them started recording. Magee came up on stage and prepared to play."alright Magee you can do it" Magee thought to herself and staterted playing. She kept on playing and it was going well until the three spirits appeared again and circled around her. Noel then ran towards Magee but got pushed back to the end of the backstage. Magee started to play harder and her violin was now glowing purple. The spirits started to lift her in the air until she released the energy which destroyed most of the parts of the theater. She was the put down carefully on the stage while she was still playing the violin but was not put down by the spirits but by the energy from the violin. Magee then bowed and Noel got there."don't worry I've seen the movies,this is the part on where the audience thinks its just part of the performance" Noel said. Then a small piece of the roof hit a kids head which mde him cry and everyone strted booing and they all left."why am I always right?" Noel said with a bit of disappointment."oh,come on Noel just cheer up there might be a next time and besides I'll just play my violin in the back of the shop during my break. Besides if I did get a good performance I won't see you anymore so ironically I'm glad I didin't get a good performance" Magee said and kissed Noel on the cheek."sometimes I never get used to that" Noel said."come on lets go" Magee said and Noel went somewhere and they went out before the theater suddenly fell apart.

THE END

CREDITS

Magee by: Zanykat0

Noel by: GH08T

The spirits by: GH08T

Hey guys I'm finally back after a long time and I'm now back with a few more stories and I'll try to make the rest of them focus on the other characters other than Noel,Magee,Marie,and Lucinda. So I hope you enjoyed and fairfarren till next time


	25. Season3 ep2 the colossus

Gumdrop's POV

I know that you are wondering about what I'm doing right now and I'm actually having problems on using a grapling hook while Elmore is being invaded by giant robots and this is on how my day first began

Flashback

I was apparently at another reunion and its about time that I prank Noel. Before the party began I placed a slice of pizza on the table with a bit too much hot sauce that a normal person could handle. I then hid myself under the table with the pizza on top of it."oh look pizza" Noel said and looked in all directions just in case anyone was there before taking it. He then took a bite out out it and I started recording."Something tastes different in this pizza" Noel said while his face was becoming redder and started screaming and running because of the hot sauce in it."hey noel you want some milk?" I asked while holding the camera he kept on nodding and I started running and he was chasing me for the glass of milk. He tried to tackle me multiple times but I dodged each of them until he started crawling slowly towards the glass of milk I placed on the floor until I moved it farther by 3 inches. He then stopped moving as his mouth was literally on fire so I poured the milk from the glass into his mouth and he technically passed out."man,he really can't stand spicy food" I said and walked away. Since no one was there at the reunion I decided to go into town to do something.

In town

I walked around the place until I saw a man wearing a suit except he did not have a jacket he also wore a boler hat as well."pay up if you want protection form the gods because the gods will send fort the titans of the underworld to reak havok on the city" the man said so I just placed a penny infront of him while everyone else just threw tomatoes at him."you shall perish in the name of-" He said until I threw a tomato I saw on the ground at him then I walked away.

In an alley nearby

No one's POV

The boler hat guy the went to an alley and apparent lifted up his sleave to reveal a large watch with multiple buttons that has wierd symbols. He pressed a few buttons and lightning suddenly struck him. A giant robot that was about 50 meters high suddenly appeared."I am the titan from the underworld" the giant said with a metallic voice and released a wave which summoned smaller clones of him. Then another person had the same watch and pressed the same dials which summoned a small more armoured appeared. The army arrived and fired multiple rounds of missles on the armoured one but it was uneffective and it ran past the army very easily."what is happening Gumdrop said and went to a building and got on the roof to see that the city of Elmore was being attacked by giant robots."hey Gumdrop over here" someone called which was Marie wearing a green cloakand she was holding two swords and two grapling hooks were on her waist attached to both of the sheaths of her swords."I think I could handle most of them so here use thing and this take control of one of them while I have fun so see ya" Marie said while giving Gumdrop a sword and a grappling hook and fell of trust fall style."time to do this" Gumdrop said and fired a grappling hook towards the top of the nearest building but sadly did not reach and the grappling hook hit Gumdrop's head which knocked him out.

Marie's area.

When she fell she then pulled out he swords and spinned which cut like a wheel on top of the hands of one of the robots until she cut the back of the neck which deactivated it and fired both of the grappling hooks which hit two nearby builfings and she kept on slicing the back of the robot's necks. She then used the grappling hooks to get to the area the military was and landed safely on the ground."They're weakness is behind they're necks which is where they're engines are. They are easily breakable and most of them are unmaned so take the rest of the robots except the large one and the armoured one,so do I make myself clear?" Marie asked."sure but why should we take orders from you" the soldier asked until one robot punched the ground and Marie then ran on the arm towards its neck and sliced the neck from behind and landed safely again."that is why" Marie said and the soldiers followed her orders.

Gumdrop's location

Gumdrop's POV

I woke up a few minutes later to find large clouds of smoke emitting from the ground and I saw a cave nearby so I tried to use the grappling hook again to get to the cave and it worked this time. When I reached the cave I saw a giant inside of it."If I can recall your name is Hector,right?" Gumdrop asked."yes that is my name" Hector said."well good cause all the robots outside are making fun of your mother" Gumdrop said until Hector roared a ran out of his cave and started destroying the robots with Gumdrop defending and controlling him using the hair behind his neck.

The giant robot's location

The robot was destroying buildings until Hector appeared and punched the head of the robot and the robot then hit Hector in the stomach three times and tackled him which made him fall on the ground. Hector got up before the robot and he kicked the head of the robot which made him tumble across town. The robot was about to punch Hector until it missed and Hector did a roundhouse kick which ripped the head off he then accidentally stepped on the small armoured one. Gumdrop the carefully climbed down from Hector.

On the ground.

The military then circled the headless giant robot to find the boler hat guy on on the back of the neck controlling it through a type of gloves that controlled the robots body parts. Later he was then taken into custody including the guy in the armoured one. A few minutes later Amy appeared and took me back to my parent's house and just in time before the reunion began.

THE END

credits

Gumdrop by: Wani-Ramirez

Marie by: GH08T

Boler hat guy and other guy by: GH08T

Soldiers by: GH08T

Noel by: GH08T

Inspired by: Attack on Titan

Hey guys this is episode two of my stories and yes its true the was Inspired by Attack on titan because my friend wanted to see it so I hope you enjoyed this one so fairfarren till next time.


End file.
